


Lunch Break

by Yulaty



Series: One of These Days [27]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: คังแดเนียลยืนพิงพนังอยู่ในมุมลับตาผู้คน ในมือถือสมาร์ทโฟนของตนเอง บนหน้าจอมีข้อความจากแฟนหนุ่มของเขานัดให้มาพบกันตรงนี้ เขาไม่แน่ใจนักว่าอีกฝ่ายมีเรื่องอะไรอยากจะคุยด้วย องซองอูไม่ได้พิมพ์รายละเอียดบอกมา เพียงแค่ขอให้มาพบ





	Lunch Break

ตอนนี้เป็นเวลาพักเที่ยง บนตึกเรียนไม่ค่อยมีใครอยู่มากนัก และถึงจะอยู่ ก็จับกลุ่มกันคุยเรื่อยเปื่อย นินทาใครสักคน หรือเล่นดนตรี เปิดมินิคอนเสิร์ตกันเสียมากกว่า

คังแดเนียลยืนพิงพนังอยู่ในมุมลับตาผู้คน ในมือถือสมาร์ทโฟนของตนเอง บนหน้าจอมีข้อความจากแฟนหนุ่มของเขานัดให้มาพบกันตรงนี้ เขาไม่แน่ใจนักว่าอีกฝ่ายมีเรื่องอะไรอยากจะคุยด้วย องซองอูไม่ได้พิมพ์รายละเอียดบอกมา เพียงแค่ขอให้มาพบ ด้วยความสงสัย เมื่อกริ่งบอกหมดเวลาคาบเรียน เริ่มช่วงพักดังขึ้น แดเนียลจึงรี่ตรงมายังสถานที่ที่ระบุไว้ในข้อความทันที

เด็กหนุ่มไม่มีใจนึกถึงข้าวเที่ยง หรือบทเรียนที่อาจารย์เพิ่งกล่าวถึงแม้แต่น้อย เขานึกไปร้อยแปดเรื่องที่องซองอูอาจจะนำมาใช้เป็นหัวข้อการขอพบกะทันหันนี้ บางทีอาจจะขอเลิก ถึงแม้เราจะคบกันมาได้ครึ่งปีและดูเหมือนจะไปได้ดีก็ตาม อาจมีบางอย่างที่แดเนียลพลาดไป อาจจะมีคนใหม่เข้ามา หรืออาจจะเป็นเรื่องง่าย ๆ อย่างว่าหมดรักแล้ว หมดความน่าสนใจแล้ว คังแดเนียลรู้ตัวดีว่าเขาเป็นคนน่าเบื่อ บางทีวันนี้องซองอูก็อาจเพิ่งตระหนักได้ถึงสิ่งเดียวกัน

ขบวนรถไฟความคิดของเขาถูกขวางเมื่อรุ่นพี่ซองอูทักทายเขาด้วยการแตะที่ไหล่ และจู่โจมต่อเนื่องด้วยการประกบริมฝีปากของเราเข้าด้วยกัน แดเนียลหลับตา วันนี้ก็ยังมีกลิ่นส้มกรุ่นมาจากตัวของซองอูเหมือนอย่างเคย

คนโตกว่าไม่หยุดเพียงแค่นั้นเหมือนอย่างทุกที ซองอูรุกเร้าร่างกายของเขาต่อไปไกลเกินกว่าปกติ จากริมฝีปากลงมาที่ลำคอ จากลำคอลงมาตรงที่มีจี้โลหะวางนาบอยู่ แล้วซองอูก็เอียงคอ จูบบนอกตรงจุดไวสัมผัสให้มันแข็งชันจนดันเสื้อขึ้นมา ก่อนจะประทับสัมผัสเรื่อยเป็นทางยาวลงไปถึงหน้าท้อง คุกเข่า เลิกเสื้อของเขาขึ้นแล้วกดจูบหนัก ๆ ที่เหนือสะดือ

แดเนียลดึงเสื้อของตัวเองขึ้นสูงแล้วงับมันไว้ ไม่ให้มันเกะกะขวางทางสิ่งที่ซองอูกำลังทำ เขาไม่นึกอยากห้ามอีกคนเลยถึงแม้ว่าจะรู้สึกแปลก ๆ เหมือนมีอะไรบิดมวนอยู่ข้างในตอนที่อีกฝ่ายพรมจูบหน้าท้องแบบนี้ก็ตาม มือของเขาวางทับส่วนเดียวกันของซองอูที่อยู่บนสะโพก จับแน่นเหมือนจะจับไว้ไม่ให้หนีทั้งที่ก็ไม่ได้จะหนีไปไหน หรือไม่ก็น่าจะด้วยเจตนาอยากประคองไว้ กลัวว่าจะแข้งขาอ่อนล้มลงไปก่อน แต่เขาก็ไม่ได้อ่อนแอขนาดนั้นสักหน่อย แดเนียลนึกบ่นในใจ ก้มมองเรือนผมสีดำขลับของซองอู มองรอยจาง ๆ ที่เจ้าของมันฝากไว้บนร่างกายของตนเอง

“กลัวเหรอ” คนที่คุกเข่าอยู่บนพื้นช้อนตาขึ้นมอง เรียวปากวาดยิ้มล้อเลียนเมื่อรู้สึกได้ว่าร่างของคนที่ยืนอยู่สั่นนิดหน่อย แดเนียลหลบสายตาคู่นั้นไปทางอื่น ละมือข้างหนึ่งจากซองอูมาจับเสื้อตัวเองแล้วค่อยกล่าวให้คำตอบ “ถามประหลาด”

“น่ารัก” ว่าแล้วก็กดจูบแรง ๆ ตรงท้องน้อยจนเกิดเสียง _จุ้บ_ ทำให้ใบหน้าของเขายิ่งร้อนขึ้นกว่าเดิม แดเนียลพยายามกดอารมณ์ที่กำลังก่อตัวข้างในลงไป เขาพยายามคุมตัวไม่ให้สั่นไปกว่าเดิม รวบรวมความกล้า แล้วก็เอ่ยถามเมื่อมีมันมากพอ

“พี่อยากกอดผมตรงนี้เหรอ”

องซองอูเบิกตากว้างขึ้นนิดหน่อย แล้วก็ระเบิดหัวเราะลั่น เสียงดังขนาดนี้จะมาที่ลับตาทำไมกัน แดเนียลบ่นในใจ มองคนที่ลงไปนั่งกุมท้องอยู่กับพื้นแล้วจัดการดึงเสื้อลงให้เรียบร้อย นั่งตาม

คนที่เพิ่งหยุดหัวเราะได้ยิ้มกว้าง หน้าตาหล่อเหลาดูเด๋อด๋าเหมือนไซบีเรียนฮัสกี้ในเวลานี้

“เปล่า แค่คิดถึง” ซองอูขยับเข้ามาใกล้แดเนียลแต่ไม่ใกล้มากไป เว้นระยะให้พื้นที่ส่วนตัวไว้นิดหน่อย “เรียน ๆ อยู่แล้วก็เกิดนึกถึงหน้าท้องขาว ๆ ของนายขึ้นมา เลยส่งข้อความไป”

เรื่องแค่นี้เอง คิดมากไปตั้งไกล  
ได้ยินอย่างนั้นแล้วแดเนียลก็เอนหลังพิงกำแพง ดวงตาเรียวรีหรี่เล็กลงกว่าเดิมจนเห็นเป็นแค่เส้นขีด “โรคจิตจัง”

“อดไม่ได้หรอก” ซองอูยิ้มกว้าง กุมมือทั้งสองข้างของเขาแล้วโน้มตัวมาจูบริมฝีปากอีกครั้ง แต่ครั้งนี้ไม่มีการล่วงล้ำไปไหนไกล เพียงแค่แตะ แนบ อ้อยอิ่งอยู่อย่างนั้น แล้วถอนกลับอย่างเชื่องช้า

“ไปทานข้าวกัน ก่อนฉันจะเปลี่ยนใจ” เสียงทุ้มเอ่ยอย่างขี้เล่นตามประสา แดเนียลฟาดแขนซองอูเต็มแรง แล้วเลื่อนมือขึ้นไปวางบนท้ายทอย ยกตัวขึ้นเล็กน้อย เลื่อนหน้าเข้าหาคนรักในระยะอันตราย

“ใจผมไม่อยู่ที่มื้อเที่ยงแล้ว รับผิดชอบด้วยครับ”

เขารู้ว่าองซองอูยินดีเสียยิ่งกว่ายินดีที่จะทำตามคำขอของเขา

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> hashtag: #บางวันของอ๋งกับแดน  
> Inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/m00k101_/status/888831919030280192) amazing fan art!


End file.
